backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jax Gardner
Jackson "Jax" Gardner is a student at Keaton School of the Arts. He is studying in the Music Program. He is the ex-boyfriend of Jenna and the current boyfriend of Bianca. Biography Background Jax is a self-proclaimed DJ and does work with music. Keaton School of the Arts Jax becomes part of the Music Program. During "The First Day" he recognizes Bianca from a show called ''Chase and Chance''. Later, Jax is paired with Kit Dunn in Production class. Jax brags about his expertise to her and refuses her help despite not knowing how to complete the assignment. Still not having anything done when it is time to hand it in, he is willing to admit defeat when Kit hands it in for them. In "Groups of Two" Jax was late to class, and received a warning. Miles was also late to class, but didn't get into any trouble, making Jax upset. Later, Jax was on his phone and Mr. Park told him to put it away, but Miles received a call and Mr. Park let him take it outside. Jax was upset and later looked at Miles' phone and read a text that read: "Your drugs are ready." Jax took this as something "illegal" and showed Mr. Park, who warned Jax to not get into Miles' business. Description Personality Jax can be arrogant, vain, and tends to brag about his musical talents, and has a difficult time admitting when he's wrong. He doesn't like to admit when he needs help, as show when he didn't let Kit help him with the music assignment. Jax is shown to also be quick to become indignant and willing to meddle in other people's business, as shown with Miles in "Groups of Two." Jax is very caring and helpful around Miles. Physical Appearance Jax has brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. He usually wears a pair of headphones and a jacket. He is quite thin. Relationships Kit Jax met Kit when she was his partner for an assignment in Production class. He bragged about his DJ experience and took over the assignment, refusing her help. When it was close to the end of class, Jax still hadn't figured out how to work the computer program, and Kit ended up turning in an assignment she herself had done. Jax was impressed, and when he saw her in the hallway, he admitted he was wrong and complimented her music. In On Deck The two challenge each other to a D.J. battle. After stealing Kit's USB with all her samples and listening to them, he realizes that he needs to back out before "Kit makes a sample of people laughing at him in the quad." He doesn't end up backing out after Kit 'smack talked him'. When their having their D.J. battle, Jax notices Kit is using on of his idols DJ Diamondmind's track. Jax points it out and Kit gets expelled from Keaton. When Kit comes to clean out her stuff from her classes, she accidentally tells Jax that she is Diamondmind, making him the first person out of her family to know. Once Jax realizes that he got his idol suspended from school, he helps Kit get back in by pertending that he is Diamondmind and that Kit is his assentent to keep it a secret.Sotto Voce Miles he's gay Bianca Jax seems to be somewhat attracted to Bianca, but she rebuffs his attempts. Although in episode thirteen she seems to maybe return the affection and they are shown holding hands. Trivia * He can plays 7 different instruments. * He can hack computers. * He was the first student to find out Miles was sick. * He went from being late and a troublemaker from the start of the show to doing really well (i.e. his 92 avg. in "Lose Yourself".) * He knows of Bianca's talent insecurities. * He knows Kit is DJ Diamond Mind. * He was the first person besides Kit and her family to know that Kit is DJ Diamond Mind. * He has/had a "frenemy" relationship with many of his fellow peers Miles, Bianca, Kit etc. * At the beginning of the show he was quite arrogant and at first didn't have a lot to show for it but know he is a lot more ambitious and skillful then solely arrogant even if he does tend to still go a little far sometimes. * He knows of Sasha and his blog however they have never actually met. * He was not allowed to play baseball when he was younger because his parents wanted him to protect his hands since he was learning so many instruments. The first time he played was in "Take Me Out". * He has nicknames for Bianca and Miles (Goldie - Bianca) (Pretty boy - Miles) ironically he came up with these names when he did not like them but now he is friends with both of them. * He is left handed"Take Me Out." Wikia. Retrieved on August 27, 2016. Category:Males Category:Freshmen Category:Music Program Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 1 Characters